


Kylo's Doll

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [27]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Consent, Implied Relationship, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Language, Name-Calling, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: “Are you wearing what I asked?”You nodded meekly. “Yes, sir.”“Good. Now, get into position.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Kylo's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> another little something that i wrote up and totally forgot about!
> 
> enjoy!

A loud bang echoed through the room, making you jump. You could already tell that today was a bad day for him, but lately, when wasn’t it?

The faceless man stalked over to you like a lion to his prey, breathing garbled by the vocoder.

“Are you wearing what I asked?”

You nodded meekly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, get into position.”

He didn’t even need to explain, you already knew what position he was referring to. With a small sigh, you walked over to your bed and shed the silk robe you were wearing, revealing your bare body, clad with only a pair of sheer crotchless panties. His hungry gaze was on you as you sat on your knees atop the mattress before leaning over to grab a pillow, placing it just in front of you.

You could hear him stroking himself behind you, but you didn’t dare look. You’d already made that mistake once and you didn’t care to make it again. Your body folded over the pillow as you lay down, pushing your ass up while your arms slid across the comforter until you were fully bent over.

Kylo came up behind you not long after you settled in, grabbing a handful of flesh in his hand. “Such a pretty doll.”

Your eyes clenched shut as he smacked your ass swiftly, listening for a moment after to ensure you hadn’t made any noise.

“Dolls don’t speak or move, they only take my cock.”

His voice echoed in your head over and over again as his hand cupped your other cheek, squeezing it for a few moments before smacking it just as he had the other. Again, he listened for any sound, smirking when he didn’t hear one.

“Good girl. I’ve trained you well, haven’t I, doll?”

You didn’t make any movements, knowing he was testing you.

“That’s right.” He said as his hand trailed between your thighs to run along your folds, knowing that this part is when you had the most trouble staying quiet and still. When you didn’t move or make any noise, he sounded impressed. “Good doll, so nice and still for me.”

His leather-covered fingers pressed against your clit, rubbing and nudging against the sensitive bud. Your hips moved only a millimeter and as soon as you realized it, his hand had come down harshly on your ass with a loud smack!

“Don’t. move.”

You whimpered softly, making sure not to move another inch as his fingers continued to tease your clit. They stayed there for a little while before he pulled away and brushed the head of his cock through your folds. He reveled in your wetness, groaning in appreciation before suddenly pressing forward, burying himself all the way inside you.

Luckily, he was much more lenient with moving during intercourse, knowing that it was almost impossible to stay completely still, especially with his skilled hips.

“K-Kriff.” He growled, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in roughly. “I love this sweet cunt.”

Your lip was bleeding now with how hard you were biting it as Kylo fucked you just the way you liked it, rough and hard.

“Gods, you’re such a fucking slut, wanting to get fucked like this, to be used like a f-fucking sex toy.”

You clenched your walls around him, a silent sign of your reaction to his words.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be my little toy, be my cum doll?”

The cool metal of his mask pressed against your flaming skin, immediately causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps.

“I want to hear you speak, little one. Tell me how much you like being my toy.”

You moaned softly. “I-I...like it, s-sir.”

His hand grabbed at your hair, forcing you up. “Say it again, slut. Say how much you like it and how much you want my cum.”

“F-Fuck!” You cried, hips pushing back against his. “I r-really like it, when y-you treat me like a t-toy! Please, sir, I want your cum so b-badly! I w-want to be a good girl a-and take all of your cum, please!”

The growl that emitted from the mask was primal and his hips sped up, now sloppily fucking you while the chin of his mask dug into your shoulder.

“That’s right, you’re nothing but a toy, merely a place for me to put my cum when I’m finished. That’s all you are, Y/N, just the Supreme Leader’s fuck doll.”

You nodded, breath stolen by his constant thrusts. “Y-Y-Yes, f-fuck! Please, s-sir, I w-w-want your...your c-cum!”

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna give it to you, little toy. Gonna fuck it into you, w-watch it leak out of your pathetic little cunt!”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he grew closer to the edge, pace quickly spinning out of control. “Touch yourself, r-rub that disgusting clit of yours. I want you to c-cum...fuck...around my cock, wanna feel your w-whore cunt squeeze me like I k-know it can.”

“O-Oh, Kylo!” Your cries were loud, desperate. “I’m g-gonna...f-fuck!”

Suddenly, your orgasm hit without warning, crashing over you like a wave upon the sand.

Kylo didn’t last long after that, quickly pumping you full of his sticky release before pulling out to watch it drizzle down your pussy. The sight was intoxicating, he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“So beautiful...” He murmured, voice barely audible through the low growl of the vocoder.

His fingers trailed up your spine before coming back down, giving your ass one last playful smack as he fell onto the bed next to you.

You looked over, watching as the mask was removed from his face, showing a red-faced and sweaty Supreme Leader. You had to hold back a giggle at the sight, knowing that you were the only one that got to see this side of him.

He turned to the side after setting his helmet on the ground below, looking right into your eyes with a kind expression.

“Thank you, stardust. I really needed that.”

This time, you chuckled, unable to help it. Kylo looked at you, confused.  
“You’re so cute, you know that? It’s amazing to me that you can go from dominating me and calling me a ‘fucktoy’ to snuggling me and calling me ‘stardust.’”

Even he laughed at that, a rare occurrence for a man like Kylo Ren. After the laughter had died down, he pulled you into his chest, holding you there firmly.

“I love you, handsome.” You mumbled against his chest, planting a small kiss on his pectoral.

He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“I love you, my stardust.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
